Orange and Lemon
by giogio195
Summary: Giorno fell in to a trap with the feisty paramedic.


**So hyped for Golden Wind OST! And to celebrate, here's a fic I made heavily based on a CallmeKevin video.**

Naples is a very messy place, tons of random killings, people dying and drugs flooded, one thing is for sure though, the hospitals are always full.

Giorno was browsing through his newsfeed when suddenly a speeding car zoomed pass him, breaking his phone and accidentally ran over his foot.

"... AGH-"

 _A few moments later_

There was a hit and run that mangled atleast 4 people, Giorno's phone was broken so he couldn't call for help, so he hobbled his way over there and waited for a paramedic.

And there she is...

A beautiful, petite girl with purple eyes and orange hair band that well... Placed on her short hair.

"Please, please heal me. I'm about to die!" the golden haired boy begged at his angelic savior.

"Move over! This guy is dead, he needs a defibrillator!" the girl pushed him aside, her voice was cute.

"That's the point! He is dead, he can't feel anything while I'm in pain!" Dio's son whined, causing the paramedic to laugh. "Go to the hospital! Where someone could heal you!"

"But you're here and it's convinient."

The short girl sighed and turned around only to find that her ambulance was missing.

"Where did my ambulance go?!"

And so the girl had to help him over to the hospital.

"You... Stay on queue, we're short on staff today, most of them died." the girl lazily replied as she looked for her clipboard.

"Hey, hey Narancia! I need you! Heal my arm!" a girl with pink hair said.

'So Narancia was her name, huh?'

"Back off! Narancia is mine!" he growled at the pink haired girl.

"Ughh, chill your dick." Narancia groaned as she continued writing on her clipboard.

"Hey, don't ever tell me to chill my penis." Giorno replied, dead serious.

"Why don't you take a seat, sir?" the girl replied, annoyed.

And so Giorno complied and sat down next to a man named Mista.

"Hey, do you remember me? I was there when you stole that ambulance." Giorno smirked.

"I stole an ambulance..?" the man in the hat questioned.

"DID YOU STEAL MY AMBULANCE?!" Narancia screamed, overhearing the conversation.

Honestly the lobby was a mess, no one follows the line and only Narancia and her colleague Fugo was there.

After that Fugo guy applied bandage to his foot, Giorno asked him. "Hey blonde guy, will you be my friend?"

"Yeah."

"That was way easier. You are way more sociable than the other paramedic." Giorno beamed, earning a glare from Narancia.

"Hey, hook me up with Narancia, friend." he cheeringly said. Fugo chuckled and teasingly winked at Narancia.

"I want you to die so I could get paid." Narancia said, dead serious. Fortunately, more and more medical staff arrived, mending the sick and injured.

"I think she wants me to get injured so she could heal my broken heart." Giorno said as he nudged Fugo, making the other boy laugh.

"What are you waiting for?? The doctors are here! Go get some treatment from them!" the girl angrily yelled.

"Now, now, Narancia. We should never yell at patients, keep your professionalism." Fugo reminded.

"Yes, also you're basically a doctor, and I'm your patient, you should have patience." Giorno said confidently.

"Ughh!" the girl stormed off.

"I have a husband how dare you..." the girl mumbled as a bluff, her gambit to get this crazy asshole off her back.

"Hey, I never agreed to that. I'm not your husband."

"N-NO! Ugh!" she kept storming off as Giorno followed her.

"I'm married." she said bluntly.

"No we're not! Stop telling people that!" Giorno replied.

Fugo couldn't help but burst out laughing.

 _Later that day_

Since Giorno was a civillian, he had no choice but to wait as Fugo and Narancia answered calls.

As soon as they got back, he heard her complain "-That boy literally dove in front of a car after I revived him!"

"I'll be doing that in a while so you could save me, it'll be romantic." she heard Giorno's voice.

"What are y- leave me alone!"

 _A few minutes later_

"We get to an ambulance... We run her down, then you revive her, then when she woke up she'll see me and I'll be her hero." Fugo bit his tongue trying to hold his laughter after hearing the bizarre blonde boy's plan.

"Alright."

 _A few hours later_

"There she is!" Giorno pointed as they saw her crossing the street.

"Full speed ahead!" Fugo yelled as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"Woah woah woah woah FUGO!" Narancia managed to avoid and only be grazed by the side mirror.

The ambulance crashed but their airbag saved them.

"Fugo! You wrecked it! Damn! I'll fucking stab you I swear!" Narancia scolded as she ran towards the crash.

"And you! I'll shove my knife 5 foot up your ass, you stupid cunt!" she screamed at Giorno, who was shaking off the concussion.

"Hey, save the kinky stuff from when we're alone." he whispered.

"UGH!" the girl groaned and shoved him away.

 _A few hours later_

Walking back to the hospital, they came across Mista.

"Oh, hey there is your friend. Your gay lover." Narancia sarcastically snarked.

"Hey I wouldn't cheat on you, darling." Giorno reassured her.

"Get away from me, you stalker!" Narancia walked faster as Mista walked alongside Giorno.

"Hey, so like... She is the only paramedic on since Fugo is knocked out, so if we go around murdering people, she is bound to co- oh wait I think she can hear us, let's move over here." Narancia stared at the two with shock but continued to walk faster.

And so after explaining his plan to Mista, Giorno ran alongside her.

"Run... Fucking run..." Narancia whispered to herself.

"Okay, I'll run." Giorno said as he picked up the pace.

"Run, run, run!" Narancia repeated like a mantra.

"I'm running, my love."

"Not you!"

Suddenly a guy got shot in a drive by.

"Oh my God, tell me you're okay?!" Narancia ran at the dying guy.

"I'm okay." Giorno replied.

"Not you!"

"Don't lie, I know you care for me."

Narancia face palmed, having left her kit at the hospital, there is no way to save this man. It's too late, that guy ded.

"No!"

"Yes. Save him and be mine." Giorno said.

"That's it I'm calling the cops." Narancia begrudingly took out her phone and dialed the number.

 _A few minutes later_

"This is your only and final warning, stop harrassing the EMS personnel!" Abbachio said as he shoved Giorno away.

Bruno suddenly pulled over beside Giorno and said "Hey Giorno, come on in. I'll recruit you."

Giorno didn't know the man but decided to get in anyway and scream "Help I'm being kidnapped! Narancia, you have to save me~"

"Stop saying your being abducted, you fool!" Bruno hushed as they drove away.

"Okay so I'm recruiting you for Passione since they said you're a remorseless psychopath. You have to prove it by killing someone." Bruno said.

"Oh how convinient, you see, I'm in love with the lady paramedic and if I started a killing spree, she had no choice but to respond to the emergency calls and spend time with me." the golden haired boy replied with a smile.

"Uhhh, hate to break it to you Gio, but Narancia is a boy."

 **And that is all, I may or may not take a break on writing RWBYxJoJo but it's a big may.** **Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated! Once again this is heavily based on CallMeKevin's City RP. Had me laughing my ass off.**

"So?" the blonde boy replied.


End file.
